


when the lights go out

by littlemsnerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kind of a songfic, M/M, Major Character Injury, its just a quick little thing, thats very sad and painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's much too loud and then all too quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back from the dead.
> 
> This is a quick little fic i did for the Christmas in July challenge, and I wanted to see what you guys would think! 
> 
> Be on the look out for some new stuff soon....(*cough Cinderella!AU cough*)
> 
> Enjoy!

_you are my sunshine_  
  
The heat was brutal, and the mass of bodies screaming and running around them didn't make it any more bearable. Another attack that threatened the human race, but it was okay.  
  
Because they were both there this time  
  
_my only sunshine_  
  
Bucky felt the mass of warmth on is back, and  knew that he was there. His Steve was there, covering his ass and bucky covering his, just like the old days  
  
_you make me happy_  
  
They worked together like a well oiled machine, ducking and slashing in a permanent dance of survival and art. The battle was a blur, but Steve kept him grounded. kept him from switching to the Asset. Right now, all he needed to be was Bucky  
  
_when skies are gray_  
  
There was a temporary lull in the wave of attackers. Bucky turned around, eyes darting straight to the figure in front of him. He was still battling off one last enemy, but it was nearly in half. Bucky cracked a half smile as he watched, because he knew that if he tried to help, Steve would just glare at him and insist that "he had 'im on the ropes."  
  
Steve was such a punk sometimes.  
  
_you'll never know, dear_  
  
Steve finished the guy off and pulled his shield from the chest before turning around to find Bucky smiling at him. Steve smiled back, because fighting was so much better when you had your ex-assassin boyfriend watching your back.  
      
It was a moment of quiet in the midst of screams and pain. And as Bucky started to say something-  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
_how much I love you_  
  
Two shots right to the stomach. One directly through the heart.  
  
Bucky didn't think. He didn't have time to.  
  
Within seconds, there was a blade right through the aliens skull and three more in his heart.  
  
Bucky dropped to his knees right next to Steve. Grasping, he thinks _the healing factor will fix him. Someone will fix him. Someone has to fix him._  
  
_please don't take_  
  
"Buck"  
  
"Shut up. You need to save your strength."  
  
"Buck, you and I both know that this is it."  
  
"Shut up Steve. It can't be. I just got you back this is NOT it."  
  
"Bucky, listen to me."  
  
"Steve, if I have to tell you to stop talking one more time I'll kill ya myself," Bucky  snapped, desperately putting pressure on a wound that would never heal.  
  
"There's a letter in the drawer of my desk."  
  
"Shut UP goddamit. You're not dying on me"  
  
"It's addressed to you. You need to read it."  
  
"Ya see, I'm not gonna hafta because you're not gonna die."  
  
"Bucky."  
  
"What, Steve?" Bucky asked, tears blurring his vision.  
  
"I love you. Jerk."  
  
"I love you too. Punk."  
  
_my sunshine away_  
  
Captain America died in battle on his 100th birthday, even though no one remembered that it was. He died on July 4th, 2020, on 7th avenue in front of a craft store he liked to buy his paint from.  
  
His best friend, and later boyfriend, was the only one around.  
  
Bucky kissed him after he died.  
  
_**2 MONTHS LATER**_  
  
No one had gone in his room. It was too hard.  
  
Even months after the incident, the news stations  were still talking about it. Murals had been elected, awards had been awarded. They even put up a statue in Central Park. It was a time of mass mourning, for America's Golden Boy had been killed.  
  
Bucky still hadn't read the letter.  
  
It knawed at him every day, but it was still too soon.  
  
Too soon, too soon, too soon.  
  
Until the day it wasn't.  
  
He waited until the other Avengers had left him alone for the day. (they kept coming over. They didn't seem to understand the fact that he didn't want to see them. Not yet.) Carefully, he opened the door that had been closed for months and stepped inside.  
  
It still smelled like him. Like black coffee and AXE and home.  
  
Bucky nearly walked out. But he couldn't let him down. Not again. He had to do this.  
  
Shakily, he walked over the little wooden desk right up against the window looking out onto the street. He opened the little drawer, and sure enough, right on top he saw a white envelope with "Bucky" written in Steve's familiar scrawl on the front.  
  
Bucky picked it up and opened it.  
  
_Dear Bucky,_  
  
_If you're reading this letter, I'm assuming that I have kicked the bucket, gone beyond the veil, met my maker. Basically, if you're reading this, I know I'm dead._  
  
_And I'm so sorry._  
  
_Because if I'm dead, that means I can't tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of your life. Hopefully I told you I told you I love you as I was dying, but that's not enough, is it? I need you to know just how much I love you and I can't do that now. I can't do that because even now as I write this letter, I can't find a single way to describe how much you mean to me._  
  
_Do you remember that one Christmas party we went to? You know, after you came back to me?That was a good night. We went over to the tower, and you almost seemed like the old you again. Laughing and joking and flirting with every lady in sight. You're such a jerk sometimes, you know? And then you shoved a cookie into my mouth and got glaze all over my nose and mouth._  
  
_Then we went home, walked through Central Park under a carpet of holly trees they planted for the season._  
  
_The good days were great. I loved seeing you so comfortable, so carefree. Knowing you were happy  made me so happy. I loved seeing you again. I loved this second chance that we got, because most people don't get that and we were so lucky._  
  
_So Bucky, I just want to say this. I love you. I love you more than there are stars in the sky, more than there are grains of sand on the earth._  
  
_I'm so glad I got a chance to say that to your face. Because its true. I love you more than anything._  
  
_I know it's been hard, and it will be harder for you now that I'm gone, but you need to keep going. You need to move on, Bucky. Live your life happily, don't wait for me._  
  
_I'll be waiting for you, so we can have one last dance._  
  
_Truly with all of my love,_  
_Steve_  
  
When Bucky had finished, there were tears in his eyes and spots on the paper. Carefully, he placed the letter back in its envelope and put it in his back pocket.  
  
He walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.  
  
fin  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is japan-phan.tumblr.com. Come hang out!


End file.
